Slipped Away
by AngelCatLOL
Summary: Ant can't believe that Sparklez has been gone for a year now. Painful memories are brought back to remind him of his mistakes. He just wishes he could turn back time and fix everything.


**I had to change this and make it so that it doesn't have lyrics. i dont care. as long as i dont get reported or anything. So...yeah. GG.**

Ant walked down the cobblestone pathway, hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped. His mind seemed to have wandered off, and he found himself walking alone. He was eventually led to a tall, but not too steep, slope. On the top were a few bushes that hid a ridge that overlooked a beautiful valley. Ant slowly climbed the hill, up to the bushes. He was hesitant to move the bushes to reveal the spot, but he did anyways. Upon moving the bushes, he discovered a few wilted roses, and a still-fresh golden apple, even though it's been there for probably a year now.

Memories quickly flooded back to Ant's brain. Memories of today, exactly one year ago. The day the love of his life, CaptainSparklez, had slipped away.

He shoved the golden apple into his pack and followed his footsteps to the base of the slope. He continued his way on the cobblestone path. By now, it had started to rain. It was just a slight drizzle, but Ant knew that it would get worse. All he did was walk on, despite the rain.

His mind, deep in thought. Thinking about all of the mistakes he made. He just wished he could go back in time to fix everything. To have his cuddly, brave, protective, slime lover back.

And, as if on cue, the familiar sound of a slime was heard behind him. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and whipped around. There, hopping about and following Ant, was Sparklez's pet slime, Jerry. Ant smiled and walked over to the small creature. He knelt down and picked it up in his hands. It seemed that the slime was sad too. All Jerry ever did was hop around his confinements, waiting for Sparklez's return. Ant wasn't sure if Jerry knew that Sparklez wasn't coming back, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

With the slime in his hands, he continued to walk down the pathway. He passed through a small town. It seemed empty, since everyone was indoors sheltered from the pouring rain. The distant sound of glass shattering made Ant wince, as it was a painful reminder of how Sparklez had taken his life.

He remembered coming home from a day with _Ryan. _He slowly opened the door, expecting to be yelled at, but was only met by the sound of glass falling to the floor. He rushed to the alchemy room, only to find that he was too late.

Ant shook his head to rid of the painful memories, only to be reminded of Ryan. Ant wanted to blame it all on Ryan. But he couldn't. Ant could have said no to Ryan, but he did it anyways. _'It'll all be okay.' _Ryan would say. _'He won't know!' _was what Ryan said the most. But it wasn't. Ant _cheated_. And that wasn't okay.

Ant mentally sighed. He had long forgiven Ryan, but never forgave himself. It was all his own fault anyway. He tried to end it all, but failed. Sparklez was there to save him as promised. Ant tried to take his life first with poison, but SkitScape found him and a few milk buckets later, Ant was fine. The second time, while mining with CavemanFilms, he tried to jump into lava. But, Cave was there to catch him before he could fall into the molten liquid. The final time, he had wandered off on his own in the night. He was hoping to be slain by a mob, but was saved by a group of his friends.

Ant decided to let it all go. He had stopped trying, and suffered, like how Sparklez intended him to do so. And, soon enough, he had drifted away from reality. Day by day, he would slowly lose his sanity. How Ant didn't go crazy, was still a mystery.

Now, thunder roared in the sky, and lightning lit the seemingly empty city. He took a turn towards a grave yard, and continuing down the cobblestone path. He was soon led to a singled out tombstone. On it was Sparklez's full name, his date of birth, and the date he died. Carved on it was a slime with angel wings and a halo.

Ant placed the slime down, who immediately turned to the tombstone, and stared at it, eerily still. Ant removed the golden apple from his pack and place it on the grave.

Tears slipped down his eyes, but were washed away by the rain, as if Sparklez was wiping them away. Ant could swear that he felt Sparklez's arms wrapped around him comfortingly.

Only one phrase escaped his mouth. The same one he said when he first discovered Sparklez had left him.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
